Love in Purple
by BOOKR34D3R
Summary: Boss  female, called Nyaxxie. Nyaxxie x Carlos/ Nyaxxie x Johnny. After the accident, except Carlos's healing quickly. All while the boss is having major mood swings. Who will she choose, Johnny or Carlos? First FanFic! I know it sucks!
1. Chapter 1

"What did I do, _stutter?_"

Chapter One

"Did I stutter? Pierce, if I haven't had news by the end of the day about Carlos, Mareo is not the only guy who's ass is getting dropped around Stilwater." Nyaxxie hissed down the phone. A sharp click followed her threat as she clicked down her mobile. Johnny Gat sat in a plush chair opposite her own. He was wearing a worried expression as he stated, "You need to chill out, boss. You're agitated, getting on at Pierce who is getting put under stress who lashes out at everyone else. You need to be calm."

The boss, Nyaxxie, just looked at Gat with her chilling stare. "I have a right to be agitated and on edge. Carlos is not getting any younger, you know. I want him back." she looked over at the bar which had saints spilling over it. A small clearing was there, and that was where Carlos would have been seated. "I miss him." She continuied staring at the spot. "I want him to get better."

Staring and being more on edge, yet being more silent and less organised pretty much explained the attitude of the Third Street Saints leader recently. Ever since Carlos almost died, by getting dragged around on the back on the truck attached by his ankle, she'd become a lot more an opposite of her former self. She was oblivious to the other gangs now. She concentrated soley on the Brotherhood now, let the Samedi and Ronin have thier petty fights with each other, something she wouldn't have tolerated before his accident. She didn't plan anymore, just lept headfirst in, only to get scorned by Johnny. Nyaxxie would always argue back, and Shaundi and Pierce usually kept out of it. Everything had become more strained because of the Boss's new attitude. No one liked it. But no one dared remove her from her position as leader. She was too valuable and as soon as Carlos was better, she'd be fine.

_Buzz, buzz. Buzz, buzz._ The phone Nyaxxie had been conversing with Pierce just moments before vibrated and rang quietly. Not quiet enough to escape the Leaders' attention, however, after the first few buzzes, she had snatched the phone from in her pockets. Caller ID told her it was the Saint she'd yelled at, treated like rubbish just like she had done everyone else the past week. Pierce.

"Whaddya got for me?" She questioned quickly, a hint of eagerness entering her tone, of which she tried to refrain.

"His legs and arms have almost healed completely."

A sigh of relief followed his words. There was a long pause, a hesitation.

"Well, go on!"

"His face ... will take longer."

"How _much _longer?"

Another pause. "... Yo, the doctors can't tell. Could be from four weeks to four ... _years."_

_"_I'm coming over." She said decisivly, no hesitations. She stumbled up and began to tell Pierce her farewells. "See you th-"  
"Life support."

"What? Pierce, are you high?"

"They want to take him off of life support. His face is losing blood and his skin is as white as anything, Nya. Don't come over. Don't hurt yo'self, yo."

The boss almost fell over at this (Gat caught her), lost for words. Carlos's limbs were doing so well ... they wanted to remove his Life Support for what? If Carlos could get better she wanted him too! Any pain, he'd thank her for just to be around with the Saints! Nyaxxie shook herself from Johnny's clutches. She growled down the line. "Don't. They. Dare."

"I'm sorry."

"No, Pierce! Don't you fucking dare I'm sorry me!" Her voice was raised and on the edge of hysteria. Everything had turned silent as the gang stared at thier boss. The only thing that broke the silence was Bob Marley's Don't Worry blasting out from the speakers. She used the remote to turn the radio off, then threw it at the stereo. "You get them to keep him on bloody life support, right?" She was walking up the steps of the hideout, Johnny following closely. Nyaxxie snapped her fingers and pointed at Shaundi. "Look after the place." She then pointed at two Saints, whistled and set off up the lift, still yelling at Pierce. "I don't care what the doctors say, _do_ something Pierce! Point a gun to thier head, say you'll put a bullet between thier eyes! Why? _BECAUSE I WANT HIM TO LIVE, YOU ASSWIPE!" _She screamed down the line whilst getting into a purple Bulldog. She still barked orders down the phone whilst driving. Luckily Pierce told her they weren't taking him off Life Support _yet_. Otherwise she would've really lost it.

Realisation

Chapter Two

The doors to Carlos's ward burst open as the leader ran in beside him. Carlos greeted her with a small yet detectable shaky wave. The leader felt a wave of guilt flood through her. It was obvious he was in pain, and she had let it happen. She could've killed him and saved him the pain, in her original plan, but no, she needed to keep him alive, for the gang... she tried to delude herself into thinking it was for the gang and not for her selfish self. She loved Carlos. She knew she did, even though she'd only just realised by watching his body lay there limply. His face was behind bandages and in that moment, she wished she'd just put a bullet between his eyes when he was screaming bloodcurdling screams; prehaps that wouldn't have hurt so much. Maybe it wouldn't have come as such a blow. She may not have got her hopes up to get them dashed again by thinking he was on the mend if he was coming off of Life Support.  
A nervous doctor edged into the room; obviously nervous because he was in the presence of the leader of one of the most feared gangs in Stilwater. It was a good thing he was nervous. He had a right to be. Grabbing him by the collar, Nyaxxie slammed him against the wall. He shivered benath her fierce touch.  
"Take him off Life Support, will you? Kill him when you've already made such an effort?"

"U-Um, M-miss, he-he's gotten s-so better, h-he doesn't n-need to re-rely on L-L-Life Support anymore..."

_Oops. Wrong move._ thought Nya. She lowered him and kept the same threatening stare. "You'd better be right, Doc. Or you'll have lead in the middle of your eyes. Do I make myself clear?"

A twitchy nod was the doctors reply. Nyaxxie smirked, and it vanished when Carlos slowly offered his hand to her. Swallowing back sobs and blinking back tears, she took it. A soft squeeze Carlos gave her. It reminded her of the scenario when she'd bent over his body, gun pointed to his head. Changing her mind had been hard, but there was a mechanic just nearby. She'd ran faster than she ever had just to get them to take the chain from around his ankle and screamed down the line of 911 just to get him here, in hospital. Nyaxxie smiled now. She wanted to tell him a million things, she was sorry for being so hard on him, she should've killed him, that she loved him... but she couldn't. Of course she couldn't. She couldn't put the Saint's in jeporday, even though her attitude lately had already covered that. She felt her phone vibrate in her pants' pocket. Sighing, she withdrew her hand from Carlos's, and answered Shaundi's call. It was lucky she had.

"Boss? Boss, Boss!" She exclaimed; gunshots were going off in the background. "The Brotherhood, they're here! They want to get even by killing us for killing Jessica! Ahh! Fuck, they shot my shoulder!"

The boss was already up, out of her seat, past Carlos, and into the hall. Johnny, the Wannabe Saint's and Pierce followed.

"Hang on, we'll be right there!" She yelled down the line, then hung up. Jumping into her bulldog, she hit the gas pedal and lurched into drive, Pierce and the wannabe's following closely

Pulling up, Johnny stopped her before she got out of the car.

"Yo, Nya... I've wanted to do this for a while now. I think now would be a good time to do it before we get killed."

"We're not going to ge-"

And Johnny's lips were on hers before she could protest.

Bodies. Bodies of The Brotherhood - Ex Brotherhood members littered the ground of the Hideout. A snap of the bosses fingers and everyone was cleaning up - all except Johnny, Pierce and Shaundi. A quick glance at Johnny and Pierce indicated they were allowed to leave for a day. Shaundi wasn't. She smiled gently at her stressed out boss.

"What's up, Boss?"

"I want some girl time." She mumbled. She knew Shaundi could be out getting laid right then, but she stayed anyway. Nyaxxie sighed and broke out into a splutter.

"Well I realised I'm in love with Carlos I mean really in love with him and I don't think he knows but Johnny does and before we killed Brotherhood he kissed me he said he'd wanted to do it for a while and that means he likes me at least but I think he loves me what should I do Shaundi what am I going to do?" The boss stopped d inhaled deeply.

"Okay, first, _breathe._ Second of all, it's simple. Choose Carlos."

"But I like Johnny too..."

"Oh. Well you know I've never been in this situation. Sorry, boss. Ask Pierce."

Nyaxxie looked as if she was going to cry or smash something. One of the two. She walked towards the elevator. "I'm going out."

"Wait, Boss!"

The boss looked. "Don't do anything stupid."

She just looked at Shaundi somewhat sadly before she was transported up to the old Missionhouse.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : okay, I HATEHATEHATE adding chapters. ****SO CONFUSING FOR NEWBIES****! ;D so the usual, comment and stuff. Who'd ya think Nyaxxie should end up with, Carlos or Johnny? ;) and I'm sorry about the whole pendant thing in the Samedi hideout... I like altering the story. I've already altered it by not killing Carlos so, yeah. 8D**

Chapter 3 - Samedi Invasion!

_The small pendant twirled around softly. It was green. A colour the Sons of Samedi had already claimed. The General stared down at it as he held it in his hands, watching it twirl... around once ... around twice... three times ... The General pounded his fist on the mohogany coloured oak table in front of him. He looked over to Mr. Sunshine and Veteran Child. They instantly knew that the meeting he'd called was in session. They sat up straighter and looked at their boss._

_"I have called an emergency meeting," he stated slowly, "Because of the affect the Saints' have had on us. Profits have decreased by 75.6 per cent. The Saints' leader is always in a daze and we're still failing!"_

_"What will you have us do, General?"_

_A dark smile passed over his lips. "We, gentlemen," he concluded the short, emegency meeting, "are going to kill the Third Street Saints."_

Again Nyaxxie was in a trance as she walked along the street pathements. She hadn't paused to help with Shaundi's shoulder. Upon seeing the bosses' face and lack of anger at the Brotherhood, she'd stayed quiet until she was informed of the whole Carlos-Johnny situation. What a problem she had on her hands. Of course she wanted to keep Johnny in the gang, but of course she wanted Carlos to stay; and if she chose one of them, what of the other one? What if they left? Like seeing them together was simply too hard. Nyaxxie knew if Johnny or Carlos had a girl, and she wanted them, she'd leave the gang. Swallowing, she turned a corner. A gun was pointed at her throat. She was afraid. Saying Nyaxxie was afraid was like confusing yes and no. She knew better than to move. She looked past metal to see... _Mister Sunshine?_ She tried not to hiss in her displeasure. He smiled a fake smile.  
"The General would like to see you." He grumbled. But not enough for Nyaxxie to know instantly it wasn't Mister Sunshine. This guy was your standard American jackass. He couldn't master Mister Sunshine's Southern-African twang in his accent. Still, realising this didn't help Nyaxxie in the slightest. She stayed rooted to the ground. She'd been in this situation before, but that was before _The Accident_. And Johnny. Before her mind had been wiped clean like a slate. She swallowed. Closed her eyes.

_Bang._

Nyaxxie breathed in relief as the Mister-Sunshine imposter slumped against the wall. She studied the man who had shot him; he was wearing a hoodie, the colour of which was indecpherable in the moonlight. There was still smoke coming out of the gun as he - or she - deposited the gun into their pocket. A rather strong build, an air of nochalance and unreconized talent seemed to follow him around. He raised his hand, pulled down his hood...

_"Pierce?" _She almost yelled in disbelief. She stared at her saviour. He didn't, for once, crack one of his smart-ass jokes, nor did he roll his eyes and make a sarcastic comments at her expense. He looked at her. _Really_ looked at her. As if trying to look into her soul. Finally, he spoke. "Shaundi told me."

Nyaxxie sighed irritatably. She couldn't get angry, she'd given Shaundi no orders not to tell anyone.

"Don't you think suicide is a little drastic?"

"It wasn't su-"

"You need a hug." Pierce interjected quietly, and before anything more was said, Nyaxxie was in Pierce's surprisingly inviting and comfortable arms. That was where Nyaxxie Summers, leader of the Third Street Saints, broke down.

"O-O-Oh, P-Pierce!" She wept. He hushed her, dragging her across the road and leading her into her loft crib, telling the saints to get lost, ushering her into her bed, sitting on the matress with her.

"I'm going to listen. Tell me what's happened." Pierce whispered softly.

A full ten minutes it took until Nyaxxie calmed down from her hysteria. She finally managed to stutter the story of loving Carlos, realising her love for Johnny, and everything in between; Pierce meanwhile, hushed her and made her fight back the sobs the boss was trying desperately to let out. And, in that split second, Nyaxxie realised everything she had overlooked about Pierce. She should've payed more attention to him; she realised that now. There was a moment of pure silence, and in that silence, Heaven opened and rained down upon Pierce and Nyax-

_Darkness._

_Oh, Shit._

Johnny Gat, a physcopath, paced back and forth in the old Misson, looking at Shaundi agitatedly every now and then. Shaundi was calming down her way - she was smoking a blunt. After only two drags, Johnny strode over and knocked the cigar from her hands.

"How can you be so fucking calm, Shaundi?" he demanded, turning to begin his pacing again. "Nyaxxie's not been back in three hours!"

"Well, neither has Pierce, Johnny!" Shaundi corrected him huffily, annoyed he'd ruined her smoking session. "I'm just as worried as you are, but get real! She's a girl, she's in love with two people, you and Carlos! She needs to sort out her head and you can't rush that!"

Johnny growled. "Well, I _want_ to rush it. She's the first person I've loved since Aish, Shaundi!"

"Why do you even want her back? You said yourself, she's lost her spark. The gangs falling apart!"

"It is _not!_" Gat retorted rather childishly. Suddenly, he tilted his head. Like a dog when listening for something. He then brought out his gun and crept out of the meeting room. Shaundi followed, also armed. No sooner had they stepped out than a voice rang in thier ears. _There they are!_ Johnny glanced down the stairs. Since when had Purple become green? Was he going colourbli-

Instincevly he shot. The noise echoed and Johnny once again growled. He watched as the Samedi laughed, cackled, yet ran out of the house, not bothering to return his gunfire. An audible gasp came from Shaundi.

"What?" He grumbled.

"They've got something - someone - more valuable than us. It's the only reason why they left!"

They stared at each other. _"Pierce and Nyaxxie!"_

**I bet you seen it coming! ;D**


	3. woop

**I have it back! Woohoo! Working on ud's ASAP. Tell me what should happen soon ;] x**


End file.
